Quinlan Vos
http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/c/c8/QuinlanVos-Tatooine.jpgQuinlan Vos op Tatooine Quote: "Saleucami has fallen and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." -- Obi-Wan Kenobi Quinlan Vos was een Kiffar Jedi Master die in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic leefde. Hij was de Master van Aayla Secura. Master Vos overleefde zelfs Order 66 in tegenstelling tot de meeste van zijn collega-Jedi. Kort daarna verliet Quinlan Vos de Jedi Order om zijn leven te wijden aan zijn vriendin Khaleen Hentz en hun zoon Korto Vos. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=1Edit Jeugdhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=2Edit Quinlan Vos werd op Kiffu geboren als zoon van Quian en Pethros Vos, leden van de vooraanstaande Clan Vos. Quinlan had de speciale eigenschap om beelden te kunnen ontcijferen bij het voelen van objecten en met zijn Force gave kon hij deze eigenschap versterken. Vos' ouders wilden hun zoon echter niet opgeven voor training te Coruscant dus besloot Jedi Master Tholme, die de Jedi Watchman was van het System, om Quinlan op Kiffu te trainen. Maar Quinlans ouders werden vermoord door Anzati en zijn jaloerse tante Tinté Vos die de macht wou grijpen. Quinlan kende bijzonder veel verdriet toen hij via een medaille van zijn moeder haar herinneringen opriep. Om Quinlan te beschermen tegen zijn familie, nam Tholme hem mee naar Coruscant. Op Coruscant trainde Quinlan mee met Padawans als Siri Tachi enObi-Wan Kenobi. Tijdens de Stark Hyperspace Wars ontstond er een vriendschapsband tussen Vos en Kenobi. Quinlan Vos had het moeilijk met het celibaat van de Jedi. Zo had hij een verboden romance met een andere Padawangenaamd Shylar. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/9/92/Young_Aayla_Quinlan.jpgQuinlan redt Aayla Toen Vos nog een jongen was, redde hij ooit het leven van een jonge vrouwelijke Twi'lekgenaamd Aayla Secura op Ryloth tijdens een missie. Aayla werd onder de slaven verborgen om haar Force gave te verbergen maar toen Quinlan later aandrong op haar komst, slaagde Aayla in de testen en werd ze de Padawan van Quinlan. In 32 BBY bevond Quinlan zich undercover op Tatooine toen hij in Mos Espa Qui-Gon Jinn zag voorbijwandelen. Quinlan greep niet in maar zei later dat hij dit wel had gedaan als hij had geweten in welke problemen Qui-Gon zich toen bevond. Geheugenverlies: 31 BBYhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=3Edit Een jaar later werd Quinlan wakker op Nar Shaddaa zonder enige herinnering aan wie of wat hij was. Met de hulp van de Devaronian Bounty Hunter Vilmarh Grahrk geraakte Quinlan echter van Nar Shaddaa. Door zijn gave om beelden te lezen van objecten begon Quinlan stilaan puzzelstukjes van het geheel te zoeken. Quinlan wou koste wat kost zijn Padawan Aayla Secura terugvinden die net als hem aan geheugenverlies leed. Na Bib Fortuna enTinté Vos te hebben bezocht, leidde zijn zoektocht naar Ryloth, meer bepaald naar Pol Secura en Quinlans nichtAsanté Vos. Quinlan kwam te weten dat zowel Secura als Asanté met hun geheugenverlies te maken hadden omdat Quinlan en Aayla dicht op het spoor waren gekomen van een illegale Glitteryl handel op Ryloth onder leiding van Pol Secura. Quinlan werd woest en bestookte Secura. Aayla nam haar oom instinctief in bescherming. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/c/c0/Quinlan_Aayla_amnesia.jpgQuinlan ontmoet Aayla Secura die aan geheugenverlies lijdt Quinlan verliet na raad van Vilmarh Grahrk Ryloth maar trok naarCoruscant om Senator Chom Frey Kaa terecht te stellen, de echte gangmaker achter de Glitteryl handel. Wanneer Quinlan de Twi'lekwou terechtstellen, kwam Mace Windu echter tussenbeide die Quinlan terechtwees en hem herinnerde aan de Jedi Code. Uiteindelijk besefte Quinlan dat wraak niet de beste oplossing was en hij gaf zichzelf over aan de Jedi Order om opnieuw getraind te worden en zo zijn geheugen weer terug te vinden. Quinlan vroeg enkel dat ook Aayla Secura dit lot zou ondergaan. Dathomir: 30 BBYhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=4Edit Nadat Quinlan drie maand opnieuw op Coruscant verbleef, stuurde de Jedi High Council hem naar de planeet Dathomir waar de Force Witches een oude tempel hadden ontdekt. Deze Star Temple was een overblijfsel van de verdwenen Kwasamenleving en bevatte een Infinity Gate. Deze poort had een enorme destructieve kracht. Met de hulp van Ros Laikon Quinlan echter de kracht van de poort uit te schakelen. Kiffex: 30 BBYhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/6/63/Quinlan_Kiffex.jpgQuinlan arriveert op Kiffex Eén van Quinlans volgende missies bracht hem naar zijn thuisplaneet. Tinté Vos vroeg aan haar neef om een bloedbad op de gevangenisplaneet Kiffex na te gaan. Vos stapte hierdoor echter in een duister verleden want Volfe Karko was een machtigeAnzati Dark Jedi die op Kiffex gevangen werd gehouden. Karko slaagde erin om te ontsnappen en had Aayla Secura verleid die zich op Kiffex bevond om Quinlan te zoeken na haar geheugenverlies. Karko hield Aayla volledig onder controle. Jedi Master Tholme ging mee met Quinlan omdat hij wist hoe moeilijk deze opdracht ging zijn. Quinlan herinnerde Tholme niet meer maar kende zich gezicht uit de Jedi Archives. Tholme vertelde Quinlan over het lot van zijn ouders en over zijn gegronde angst voor de Anzati. Vos doorstond echter de test met verve. Hij versloeg niet alleen Volfe Karko maar kon Aayla Secura bevrijden van de Dark Side. Tholme zette de opleiding van Aayla voort omdat Quinlan nog te veel zocht naar zijn nieuwe identiteit. Master Vos: 29 BBYhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=6Edit Een nieuwe missie bracht Quinlan naar Ord Mantell waar Bounty Hunters hem overvielen toen Aayla Securacontact zocht met Quinlan. Tholme was immers verdwenen nadat hij twee Morgukai krijgers had achtervolgd dieNat Secura, de jonge nieuwe leider van Aayla's stam, hadden ontvoerd. Vilmarh Grahrks hulp werd ingeroepen om naar Kintan te reizen waar Quinlan en Aayla de Morgukai versloegen enTholme en Nat Secura konden bevrijden. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/a/a2/Aayla_Quinlan_promotion.jpgAayla & Quinlan worden gekroondhttp://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/4/46/Obi_Quinlan.jpgObi-Wan & Quinlan Vos Voor hun prestaties in deze opdracht werd Aayla gekroond alsJedi Knight en werd Quinlan Vos officieel een Jedi Master. Undercover: Clone Warshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=7Edit Tijdens de Separatist Crisis was Quinlan regelmatig aan het werk om te infiltreren in de rangen van de separatisten. Na de Battle of Geonosis waarin Quinlan vocht, kreeg de Jedi High Council echter geen nieuws meer omtrent activiteiten van de CIS via Quinlan. Toen Aayla Secura Vos ontmoette, kreeg ze informatie over een nakende aanval op Kamino. Ze kwam ook te weten dat Quinlan meer dan gewone gevoelens had voor Khaleen Hentz, een spionne en één van Quinlans agentes. Quinlan werd samen met Obi-Wan Kenobi aangeduid om Ziro theHutt te pakken te krijgen na zijn ontsnapping van Coruscant. Samen reisden ze naar Nal Hutta waar Quinlan via een drankbeker kon weten dat Ziro in het paleis van de Hutt Grand Council was geweest. Vos leidde Kenobi door de moerassen naar de residentie van thumb|250pxMama the Hutt en vervolgens trokken ze naar Teth waar Ziro naartoe was gevlogen. Quinlan en Kenobi ontdekten echter dat Ziro al dood was en dat nietCad Bane de dader was. Het duel tegen Cad Bane en Todo 360 liet niet zoals gepland en Quinlan verloor zijnLightsaber in dat duel zodat hij even was aangewezen op zijn andere vechtkunsten. Quinlan sloeg Bane tegen de grond maar de Duros kon ontsnappen in de Xanadu Blood. Op vraag van Yoda, Mace Windu en Tholme infiltreerde Quinlan in de CIS en moest zich uitgeven als een Jedi die wilde overlopen naar Dooku en zijn discipels. De andere Jedi waren van die controversieel plan niet op de hoogte omdat ze het als te gevaarlijk zouden beschouwen. Niemand anders dan Quinlan, die altijd balanceerde op de rand van 'Dark' en 'Light', leek echter in staat om deze missie tot een goed einde te brengen. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/7/78/Khaleen_Quinlan.jpgKhaleen Hentz & Quinlan Vos Quinlan moest zelfs met opzet informatie aan de CIS geven over de Battle of Brentaal IV. Agen Kolar zocht Quinlan op te Nar Shaddaa in verband met het lekken van deze situatie en Vos aarzelde niet om tegen Kolar te strijden om zijn undercover niet op te blazen. Khaleen werd echter gevangen genomen door Kolar die haar vrijheid beloofde in ruil om contact op te nemen met Vos. Dooku doorzag Quinlans plan echter en speelde daar handig op in. Hij probeerde Quinlan echt naar de Dark Side te lokken en reisde met Vos naar Kiffex om zijn groottante Tinté Vos te redden. Dookuvertelde Quinlan echter dat zij een groot geheim met zich meedroeg. Toen Quinlan de Dark Side gebruikte om zijn psychometrische kracht te vergroten zag hij hoe TintéAnzatihuurmoordenaars had gebruikt om Quinlans ouders te vermoorden. Quinlan doodde Tinté Vos zonder aarzelen. In 21 BBY was iedereen ervan overtuigd dat Vos als Dark Jedi was overgelopen naar Dooku, met uitzondering van Tholme en Vos zelf. Quinlan was het bestaan van de tweede Sith Lord te weten gekomen en wou koste wat kost deze te pakken krijgen, ook al wist hij niet wie dit was. Op Honoghr ontmoette Quinlan Aayla Secura en hoewel haar voormalig meester op het randje van de Dark Sidewankelde, voelde Aayla nog steeds het goede in hem. Tijdens de Battle of Rendili hielp Vos Obi-Wan Kenobiontsnappen aan Asajj Ventress. Na dit gevecht keerde hij naar Coruscant terug en legde alles uit aan de Jedi High Council die zijn daden begreep en Quinlan vergaf voor zijn misdaden. Maar toch zinde Quinlan op het vinden van de geheime Sith Lord en gaf hij zijn contacten met Dooku niet op. Quinlan had een vermoeden dat Sora Bulq deSith Lord was. Zijn relatie met Khaleen Hentz had ondertussen te ernstige vormen aangenomen om voor een Jedi door de beugel te kunnen. Quinlan werd met een hele groep Jedi naar de Siege of Saleucami gestuurd die werd aangevoerd doorOppo Rancisis. Nadat Rancisis werd gedood, nam Vos de leiding van de missie over. Dooku en Sora Bulqprobeerden Quinlan voorgoed naar de Dark Side te halen door hem Khaleen te laten doden maar Quinlan vond zichzelf terug en redde Khaleen. In een duel doodde hij Sora Bulq terwijl Aayla en de andere Jedi de CIS krachten versloegen. Op het einde van de Siege of Saleucami vertelde Quinlan dat hij na de Clone Wars de Jedi Order zou verlaten omdat Khaleen in verwachting was van hun kindje. Dit zou de laatste maal zijn dat Quinlan Aayla Securazou zien. Quinlan reisde naar Boz Pity en vervolgens naar Kashyyyk om Luminara Unduli en Yoda bij te staan. Voor deBattle of Kashyyyk echt losbrak, raakten Vos en Unduli verwikkeld in een conflict met Trandoshan slavendrijvers. Zij werkten voor de CIS en via hen kwamen Vos en Unduli te weten dat de CIS eigenlijk op zoek was naar de Claatuvac geheimen. Vilmarh Grahrk was echter ook weer ter plaatse en hielp Vos in zijn missie. Nadat de Galactic Republic de overwinning leek beet te hebben, bevond Quinlan zich op een HAV/w A6 Juggernaut toen Order 66 werd gegeven en een nabije tank het vuur opende op Quinlan. Iedereen waande Vos dood maar met zijn laatste krachten, verstopte hij zich in de bossen van Kashyyyk. Vos herinnerde zich zijn verleden en daaruit putte hij de kracht om één voor één de Clone Troopers te verslagen. Clone Commander Faiewas zijn laatste slachtoffer alvorens Vos uitgeput neerstortte. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/e/e8/Khaleen_Quinlan_Korto.jpgQuinlan met zijn zoon Korto Iedereen was ervan overtuigd dat Quinlan dood was omdat Vilmarh Grahrk had gezegd dat hij was gestorven en dat hij hem had begraven zoals een Jedi op een brandstapel. Doch een paar maanden later verscheen een herstelde Quinlan terug op het toneel in gezelschap van Grahrk. Quinlan verdween samen met Khaleen en hun zoon Korto Vos. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=8Edit *Quinlan Vos is oorspronkelijk een creatie van Jan Duursemaen John Ostrander. Net als Aayla Secura werd Vos rechtstreeks betrokken met de films door George Lucas *Vos zou in een scéne figureren in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith maar deze scéne is in de post-productie verwijderd. In deze scéne was te zien hoe Quinlan neergeschoten werd tijdens Order 66. Wel wordt Quinlan genoemd in deze film, Obi-Wan Kenobinoemt in de film een "Master Vos", in zijn gesprek met Anakin Skywalker na het rapport over de Outer Rim Sieges. *Quinlan Vos heeft een cameo op Tatooine waar hij incognito op missie was. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=9Edit *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Retcon *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Vermelding & Deleted scene *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hunt for Ziro Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quinlan_Vos&action=edit&section=10Edit *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Republic - Comics *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook